A service may be provided by calling a plurality of small services which are referred to as “micro services” through a web application programming interface (API) and operating the micro services in combination. When such micro services are used, a service provider is charged in accordance with a use state.
A user of a service usually creates a budget for use of the service in advance, and therefore, it is preferable that the service provider appropriately allocates a budget in the service. For example, a technique of collecting performance data by monitoring a use state of calculation resources of an agent and execution of processes performed by the agent and reallocating resources for the execution of the processes performed by the agent based on an evaluation result of the collected performance data has been used.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-74056 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-536480.
When a sensor is used in such a micro service, various processes may be executed in a chained manner as a pipeline in response to a reception of a signal supplied from the sensor (a sensor event). A charge amount is mainly determined depending on executions of processes, and therefore, a charge amount may not be easily estimated in a service in which various processes are executed in a chained manner.